1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens manufacturing method, a lens, and a lens holding device, and particularly, to a lens manufacturing method for grinding and polishing a lens, a lens manufactured through grinding and polishing, and a lens holding device used for manufacturing such a lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
When objects to be machined, such as lenses or semiconductor wafers, are grinded and polished, an object to be machined is fixed by bonding a reverse surface of the object to be machined to a holding fixture (jig) or suctioning the reverse surface of the object to be machined via the holding fixture, and a surface to be machined is machined using a machining machine in the fixed state.
For example, JP2000-79547A describes that an adhesive is used or a reverse surface is suctioned when a lens is attached to a jig for lens polishing. Additionally, JP2002-126960A describes that a lens is suctioned by a number of suction ports when a lens is polished, and JP1996-323571A (JP-H08-323571A) and JP2005-118979A describe that a planar semiconductor wafer is suctioned via a porous body or a number of holes.
Additionally, it is known that, when an object to be machined with a generally non-planar shape such as a lens is fixed to the holding fixture, the shape of a holding surface of the holding fixture imitates the shape of a reverse surface of the object to be machined. For example, JP2003-334748A describes that a lens reverse surface is fixed to a fixture via a low melting alloy, and JP2013-180372A and JP2013-180373A describe that a lens holding member having plasticity or shape memory properties is deformed according to the shape of a reverse surface of a lens.